An auror for a daughter
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Harry's daughter is ready for vengence but she's not quite ready for the adventure to change her life.
1. Prolouge

An Auror for a daughter

Prologue

_Harry Potter's P.O.V._

My daughter, Jessica, has had a tough life. As soon as she was born, things didn't quite go right. She was a beautiful baby with soft brown hair and mesmerising green eyes. She was like me and my wife in one person. But she was born with a mark like my scar that makes her easy to spot. The moment I left my family to find Voldemort yet again, I knew that something would go terribly wrong for my family. A few months after Jessica was born, Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle swooped in on them and killed my wife, Rachel, and three of our children, James, Lily and Henry. Jessie was placed in the care of muggles until I returned for her.

She grew to prove that she was a very talented witch, gifted in every way. She was seeker for Gryffindor, she got eight outstanding's in her OWLS for charms, transfiguration, potions, defence against the dark arts, herbology, history of magic, astronomy and care of magical creatures. She got an E in Arithmacy as well. She had a huge heart and a lot of loyalty along with a knack for trouble. Not that she looked for trouble; it's just that she was always thrown in the deep end. A case of like father like daughter. The only difference is how our lives played out.

I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts now but Jessica has no idea I'm here. She believes I'm dead. She knows me as Professor Lavender. That was my wife's maiden name. Jessica on the other hand, is the ministry of magic's most feared Auror and the Order of the Phoenix's strongest member. She can tack down a death eater very quickly and can get them in Azkaban faster than lightning. Although I worry about her and never see her, I know she is safe. Her best friends Ruby Weasley, Michael Weasley and Nancy Longbottom will be watching her and making sure she is fine.

Before, I said she **had **a huge heart. Well that is because she isn't sweet anymore. She has a hard shell on her now. No one has seen her smile since my apparent death. Since then she has become hateful of the world around her and just isn't who she was anymore. I can't blame her. I'm surprised I never ended up like that after the crap I got from the Dursleys, Voldemort, Snape, Wormtail, Umbridge and the deaths of my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Rachel and my kids.

Anyway, enough with this intro, time for the story to begin. Here you'll learn more about Jessica Rachel Potter, see her work, encounter mad things and even soften and fall in love.


	2. New boy on the mission

Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar in this story. I only own my original characters and the plot.

An Auror for a Daughter 

Chapter 1: New boy on the mission

12 Grimmauld Place was busy with nearly every member of the Order of the Phoenix staying there. Professor McGonagall was holding a meeting with the Order to decide on how to round up some hidden death eaters that had still not been caught. Everyone was sitting in the living room chatting. On the couch was Hermione Granger-Weasley with her two daughters Diane Weasley and Ruby Weasley. Sitting on the two seat couch was Ron Weasley and Ruby's twin Michael. Next to Hermione on the arm of the couch was Karl Weasley and on the other arm was Jacob Weasley. Ginny Longbottom was sitting on the seat with Neville sitting on the arm and their daughter Nancy sitting on the floor. Remus Lupin sat on a wooden chair with Tonks sitting on the floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting on another chair. McGonagall was pacing in front of the fireplace waiting for someone. No one seemed to want to say something until Ruby gathered her usual confidence.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked.

"We are waiting for the rest of the order, Ruby." Herimone replied, sounding stressed.

"Oh."

"We can't start without our grandparents, Fred, George, Bill or Charlie." Michael told his twin sister.

"And Moody, Mundungus and Sturgis aren't here yet, either." Tonks added.

Silence fell again. The atmosphere was tense and no one could say a word. Nancy was gently playing with her long black hair plaiting it a little. Michael was reading and Diane was drawing picture of a Chinese Fireball Dragon. Suddenly there was a loud pop outside the door and everyone looked to the hallway. McGonagall tensed a little. The door opened and the rest of the Weasley clan entered the room. Arthur Weasley conjured up enough chairs for them to sit on.

Eventually the rest of the order arrived except Mad-eye Moody. McGonagall relaxed a bit then decided to get on with the meeting without him.

"Everyone," She started, "I know that the latest situation we've been put in is very dangerous and we're hoping Jessica can pull off her mission."

"Do we know how Jess is doing?" Nancy asked.

"No. But you'll be able to ask her soon. She is heading back here so that she can meet our newest member to the order."

Everyone starred at their leader. A new member? McGonagall explained that Hagrid and Moody were collecting this member. She only said that it was a wizard and that he was very talented. Just as she finished the explanation, the front door opened. They heard the familiar clunk of Moody's false leg and the rumble of Hagrid's footsteps. The pair appeared in the door way. Moody's magical eye swivelled round to check who was there and who wasn't. Then he limped his way in to the room and Hagrid stepped forward with a big smile. Then a young man appeared at the half-giant's side. Ruby, Diane and Nancy felt their hearts flutter and their stomachs do back flips. He had dark hair, deep brown eyes and was very handsome. He flashed a charming smile and the three girls nearly fainted.

"Everyone," Hagrid announced, "Meet Connor Radley, soon to be Jessica Potter's partner."


	3. Enter Jessica Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar inthis story. I only own my original characters and the plot.

An auror for a daughter

Chapter 2

Enter Jessica Potter

Connor Radly seemed to be an instant hit with Order, especially with Ruby and Nancy. He explained that he came from America and that Moody was a friend of his grandfather so he was recommended to him. He proved to be a very good wizard by demonstrating some complicated magic. He conjured up roses from his wand and gave them to the shy Nancy.The little display was starting to wear thin when Moody decided to stop it and discuss the mission. He limped in front of the fireplace and called everyone to sit down. Ruby and Nancy didn't hear becasue they were too busy marvelling at Connor. Moody hated being ignored.

"When you're quite finished," He snapped, "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

"Sorry Moody." Ruby replied as the trio sat down.

Once they were settled, Moody cleared his throat.

"Ok, everyone, as we know Mr Radly will be joining Jessica on her mission. For his benefit, we are going to remind ourselves of what that is. Michael, you explain. You're closer to Miss Potter."

Michael got up and ran a hand through his bright red hair. His hazel eyes full of nerves.

"Four years ago, Harry Potter had found the three death eaters who helped kill his family. Peter Petigrew gave James and LiIy Potter to Voldemort, Bruce Boiling tried to kill Rachel Potter and Draco Malfoy helped track down Jessica's mother and syblings.

"In a desperate attempt to protect his daughter, Harry performed a spell that was intented to kill the three man. The spell did kill but it killed Harry instead. While we thought that Malfoy, Boiling and Petigrew were dead, it turned out they weren't." "

"After hearing that her father had died almost in vain, Jessica fled from Hogwart just after her OWLS finished. She left no notice or goodbye. She set off to find vengence for Harry. So far she has killed Peter Petigrew but she still needs to find the other two."

"And I know the location of one." A cold yet silky voice added.

Everyone turned and saw a cloaked woman standing in the doorway. She pulled down the hood of her cloak and revealed herself to be incredibly beautiful. She had deep, dark emerald eyes and long flowing golden brown hair. Her skin was smooth and pale like a porcelin doll. And there, sitting above her right eyebrow was a birthmark. A lightning bolt shaped birthmark. It was a couple of shades pinker than her true skin colour and looked like a smaller copy of the scar her father was famous for. Jessica Potter had arrived.

Ruby, Nancy and Michael jumped and ran to her giving her the largest group hug they could. She didn't hug back but they knew why. She had closed her heart to nearly ever emotion ever since Harry's death. When they let her go, they could see there was a sparkle of happiness in Jessica's eyes just not in the rest of her.

"Jess, we've missed you terribly, you know." Nancy whimpered.

"We weren't sure when you'd come back," Ruby agreed, "But you're back now."

"Only for a couple of days," Jessica replied, "I still need to get my hands on the remaining two death eaters on my list."

"That's what I'm here to do." Connor replied smiling, "I'll be helping you."

Jessica's brow srunched up as she took this news in. She glanced at Moody who nodded to confirm the fact. Then her first burst of emotion for a while came out in the form of complete anger.

"What?" She growlled, "You lot have decided to stick this pretty boy of a wizard on a mission, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM OR ANY OF YOU? I DON'T NEED OR WANT ANY HELP!"

"But Jessica, it'll be done faster with more than one of you." McGonagall replied.

Jessica held back anymore anger and listened to what the Order had to say. She still didn't want Connor to follow her on this mission that she took very personally. Finally she realised that there was no way out of this and agreed to allow Connor on the journey. So that he didn't start discussing it with her, she excused herself and went to settle herself in a spare room. Once she was gone, Connor turned to Ruby with a bewildered look.

"What's eating her?" He asked.

"Jessica never shows her emotions anymore," Ruby replied, "She's been like this since she ran away from Hogwarts. She will get used to you eventually. Its just that she feels as though she should be the only one finding these men. You'll learn to get along with her soon."

Connor gave Ruby a sceptical look. This Jessica was like nothing he'd encountered.

* * *

**Harry: I knew that she'd kick off like that! I warned you! Jessica has my temper!**

**Ravenclaw-scorceress29: I know. That's what makes it good. And you're proving that she's a daddy's angel really.**

**Harry: Anyway, please reveiw this to see how my princess gets on with Mr Radly.**

**Ravenclaw-scorceress29: And next chapter, the journey starts. But not smoothly.**


	4. The journey begins smoothly

An auror for a daughter

Chapter 3

Let the journey begin... smoothly

A few days later, Jessica and Connor were preparing to set off on their journey. They were going to use the cover of darkness to travel the first few miles. Connor had packed a large rucksack of clothes, food and water and a few comforts. Jessica just had her wand in the belt of her jeans, and a small shoulder bag with some magical objects inside. She pulled a black cloak over her t-shirt and jeans. Ruby and the others came and gave her a huge hug. Surprisingly, she hugged back making them feel more convinced that she still loved them. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and everyone looked behind them. Connor had knocked a load of ornaments off a shelf. Ruby and Nancy giggled but Jessica glared at him. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. She wasn't impressed at all.

"Come on," She ordered coldly, "We're behind time already."

"Alright keep your hat on!" Connor snapped.

"Bye Jess," Nancy whimpered, "Bye Con."

"See you soon guys." Connor replied.

"Be careful out there, you two." Hermione told them.

"Send us owls every so often to keep us posted this time." Ron added.

Jessica and Connor stepped out of the house and started walking a long the street.

As Jessica walked on, she realised that she could only hear her own footsteps. She stopped and turned to see Connor standing in the middle of the road. He had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. She raised her eyebrow and walked up to him. He looked up at her with watery eyes. She didn't laugh or show any sympathy.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"I... I'm... really unfit," He panted, "I can't carry this thing and we're only down the road from headquarters. Can't we just apparate?"

"No. We don't know where the location is so we would be apparating blind. Also the Ministry will be monitoring for apparation. And they think I'm out the country."

The pained expression on Connor's face was pathetic. She sighed and pulled out her wand. She put a charm on the rucksack to make it feather light. Connor stood up straight and blushed. He hadn't thought about using that spell. Jessica put her wand away, turned and continued to walk the way she was going.

'How can she be so solid? She didn't laugh at me or anything!' Connor thought, 'She really isn't what I imagined.'

But as the Potter girl walked on and he followed, he couldn't help take in her figure. Her little bum and slim waist were shown off by her jeans and cloak. He smirked to himself and they strode ahead.

They walked for hours with Connor falling further and further behind. Jessica didn't seem to want to help but tried to let him keep up. The more he moaned, the more annoyed Jessica seemed to become. Eventually she came to a halt near a small forest. Connor caught up after about two minutes.

"Why have you stopped?" He asked, panting.

"So you can rest and we can eat." Jessica replied

"Good, I'm dying."

Jessica froze. She glared at him in a disgusted manner and he noticed. Without saying anything to him, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the forest.

"Accio firewood." She mumbled.

A bundle of firewood appeared from the undergrowth and landed in her hands. She threw them to Connor who started setting up a fire. He lit it with his wand then pulled out food to cook. Jessica then conjured some blankets.

Once the food was cooked, Connor dished it up and gave some to Jessica who ate it in little bites. As they ate, the sun rose higher in the sky. It was a warm day and there rabbits coming out of their burrows to nibble on the grass. When they were finished, Connor decided to try and ask Jessica something.

"Hey Jessica." he said casually.

"What?" she replied calmly.

"Why did you freak out when I said I was dying? I mean I didn't really mean it."

"Didn't my friends tell you about my father? He died trying to save me. You have no idea what it is like to be dying. If I hear you say that again..."

She stood up and turned to the forest.

"You'll regret it!" she snapped.

She stormed to a tree and climbed up in to it for a sleep. Connor sat, bewildered.

**Harry: My poor girl. That Connor is so insensitive!**

**Ravenclaw-scorceress29:** **He'll get better. Please review.**


	5. Sinead the Welsh Green

An auror for a daughter

Chapter 4

Sinead, the Welsh Green

The next day, Jessica was the first to wake. She sat up and looked around the branch she was lying on. Faint sunlight was escaping through the leaves of the trees and rabbits and deer were wandering around chewing the fresh, dew-covered grass. Below her, she could hear slight snoring. She then remembered that she had a person with her on the mission. She sighed, climbed down and pulled out her wand. She conjured up a sponge with soap and headed to the stream. Next she conjured a screen to hide herself from Connor and started washing.

When Jessica was finished, she found Connor sitting up sleepily and scratching his head. He heard her footsteps and turned around. He was awestruck when he saw her looking slightly wet. Her long dark brown was shiny and sleek and she looked stunning but her blank expression hadn't change.

"About time you woke up," She stated, "We are falling behind time. Hurry up and get ready."

"What about breakfast?" He replied.

"Eat as we travel. You need to learn how to eat and walk at the same time."

Connor sighed, stood up and gathered his stuff in to his bag. He pulled out some sandwiches he had made and ate them as he followed Jessica across field and to the foot of a mountain range.

"We have to cross this?" He asked

"No, we're just going to get a friend of mine." She replied.

Oh. Okay."

The pair set off through the mountains, climbing over rocks and steams. Connor suddenly found some extra strength and pulled himself ahead of Jessica. As he climbed, he heard a slightly squeal from behind him. He looked back and saw Jessica gripping the side of the mountain for dear life. She had her eyes closed and was shaking a little. Connor was witnessing a rare sight in Jessica Rachel Potter. He realised she was starting to slip. He reached down and grabbed her arm. She looked up and allowed herself to be pulled up by him. They reached a plateau and Jessica regained her composure. She walked off to the cave ahead of them.

"Hey!" Connor called.

"We don't have time to rest, Radley." Jessica stated.

"I just saved you're life, and you're not going to thank me?"

"… Thank you."

There was a genuine flash of gratitude in that.

The pair entered the cave and saw that it was pitch black. They pulled out their wands.

"_Lumos_" Jessica said

"_Lumos_" Connor muttered

As they walked further along, there was an odd rumbling sound. Connor looked behind him then jogged up right behind Jessica. He was nearly standing on her heels he was that close. Suddenly she stopped and he crashed in to her. She hardly moved but looked around her. She sniffed the air and listened. Another, louder rumble came from deeper in the cave.

"Are you sure we're safe?" Connor asked.

"Positive," she replied, "Not far now."

Soon they came to what looked like a cavern. There was a lagoon right in the middle. The water was a beautiful turquoise colour and the rocks had a ruby red shade. Jessica went to the lagoon and knelt down. She cupped some water in her hands and drank it. Connor looked her curiously as she stood back up and smiled the first smile he'd ever seen. It was very small but was unmistakable.

"Come taste the water." She called

He went to her side and cupped some in his hands. He then sipped a bit. It tasted so pure and so sweet and refreshing.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. They turned around to find that they were surrounded by five large black dragons. Smoke was billowing out of their nostrils and they looked ready for a fight. Connor and Jessica pulled out their wands and got close together.

"Stupify!" Connor shouted.

The spell hit the dragon in front of him but it just shook its head and growled angrily. It stepped closer to him. Jessica jumped in front of him and realised a spell that made the dragon freeze and not move. The other dragons started attacking with jets of flames and Jessica and Connor had to run as fast as possible away from the cave. But the dragons followed them out. The two wizards were cornered by the group of dragons and the cliff of the mountain. Jessica pulled her wand.

"Accio 2 Brooms" She called.

She looked around her hoping her spell had worked. Connor was whimpering pathetically beside her. Then just to her left, Jessica saw what she was looking for.

"Connor, jump." She stated.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed, "Are you insane?"

"Trust me."

He turned around and jumped with Jessica. He felt himself land on something. There in his hands was a broom carrying him. Next to him, Jessica was flying too.

But there was a problem. The dragons had taken off to follow them. Connor and Jessica sped up as fast as possible but the dragons were gaining on them and seemed to be forming a circle around them. Connor looked at Jessica and saw a look of desperation. He was quite shocked. Hadn't Ruby said that Jessica hardly ever showed emotion? Well she was now. Then the desperation turned to a look of delight. Curious, Connor turned and saw a large green thing approaching fast. A green streak went pass and nearly knocked them off their brooms. They came to a stop and watched as the green thing turned out to be another Dragon. It was grumbling to the black dragons and seemed to be talking to them.

After a while, the group of black dragons flew away and the green one glided to Jessica's side. It lowered its head to her and she stroked it.

"Thank you old friend," Jessica said, "I was worried you weren't coming. I need your help, sweetie."

The dragon grumbled affectionately as if listening.

"I need you to take my partner and myself to Australia."

The Dragon did a back flip and hovered underneath the broom waiting. Jessica jumped off her broom and landed on the dragon.

"Connor, let's go," She called, "It's safe."

He obliged but was really nervous.

"You know this dragon?" He asked.

"Yes," Jessica replied, "This is Sinead. She is a Welsh Green and I rescued her as a hatchling. She's been my faithful friend ever since. She's going to take us to find Malfoy and Boiling. Those dragons that attacked us were Hebridean Blacks, hence why they attacked us."

Then Jessica's face turned to a sad face.

"Connor, thank you for helping me up the mountain."

"Not a problem, Jess. You were great freezing that dragon that tried to kill me."

Then Jessica smiled a beautiful smile that seemed to be a rare sight. Sinead flapped her wings and the trio were on their way to Australia.


	6. Jessica's dream

An auror for a daughter

Chapter 5

Jessica's dream

Sinead was proving to be a great mode of transport as she flew very fast. The trio were crossing the Indian Ocean just a few hours after taking off from England. Jessica's beautiful brown was blowing behind her and the cool air was relaxing her face. Connor was getting it in his face and wasn't impressed.

"Jessica," he called, "Can you get your hair out of my face?"

She turned and looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, Connor," She replied, "If you don't like it…"

Suddenly Connor's stomach rumbled. He blushed while Jessica stared at him. She rolled her emerald eyes then moved to Sinead's front leg. The Dragon held her leg steady as Jessica linked her legs together then hung upside down with her wans drawn. Connor sat watching in awe as Sinead lowered slightly to the water. Jessica waited a bit then suddenly shot a net out of the wand and pulled out a large fish. It was wriggling wildly as Jessica carried up to Sinead's back.

"Sinead, do your thing." She asked.

She held the fish near her large companion's snout and she gently blew fire at the fish, cooking it instantly and not hurting Jessica. The Potter witch placed the fish between her and Connor looked at him and smiled a tiny bit.

"Lunch is served." She announced.

Stunned, he stared at the fish then at Jessica. She was in tact and the fish was perfectly cooked. He pulled out a knife from his bag and cut off a chunk. As he started eating, Jessica sat back round to the front and looked out for land. He suddenly saw a glimmer of gold flash at him. He glanced at Jessica's left wrist and saw something he'd never seen before. A larger gold bangle with runes carved on the outside rested on her wrist. It was a curious object.

"Jessica, "he started, "Where did you get that bangle? It's very pretty."

She turned to him then looked at her bangle. She then jerked her sleeve over it and turned her back on Connor. He decided not to say anything more. The cold Jessica Potter was back.

It was sunset before Jessica spotted a mass jutting out of the sea. Connor was now sitting near Sinead's hindquarters and was watching her tail swish back and forth. Jessica turned to him blankly.

"We're here, Connor." She stated

He turned back to her in surprise and nodded. Jessica turned to look where they were going. Sinead then swooped fast towards the ground. She somehow managed to sail down with such grace and landed gently on the earth. Connor and Jessica climbed down to see they weren't far from a forest. So they started walking towards it. Connor then realised they were being followed. He turned and saw Sinead following them. The two stopped and stared at each other. Jessica continued walking until she heard Connor's voice from a distance behind her.

"You're not following us, Dragon." He said.

Sinead stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. She looked over at Jessica who was gazing at her reptile friend.

"Come on Sinead, you can stay with us." She called.

The dragon looked happier and walked to her mistress' side. Connor huffed then followed them reluctantly. When he got level with Jessica, she turned to him as if expecting him protest, which he did.

"Why does she have to come?" He grumbled

"Because she is very useful and can defend us from very big creatures that live here."

"But we won't be able to sneak up on those two Death Eaters we're looking for. They'll spot her."

"They won't think we're with her. They'll think she has escaped from an illegal collection of dragons."

Connor couldn't think of anything to say to that. He just shifted his backpack on his shoulders and carried on walking.

It was quite a long, hot journey to the forest. Connor had removed his travelling cloak, sweatshirt and vest to keep himself cool. Of course this made his rucksack heavier, making him sweat more. He used the charm that Jessica used to make it lighter. Jessica however wasn't hot at all. She was being shaded by Sinead's wings while the dragon was enjoying the sunset on her scales. Connor refused to be helped by a 'flying lizard' so suffered. Eventually, they reached the forest and Jessica decided that they spend the night at the edge before actually going through. They gathered a load firewood and Sinead lit a fire. Connor glared at the dragon.

'Maybe she is a bit useful.' He thought.

He then heard Jessica chuckle a little behind him. He turned to her and stopped. She then lay down.

"Good night, Connor." She said.

"Night, Jess." He replied.

He lay down too and Sinead curled up in a ball with her tail wrapped around her body. Everyone went off to sleep easily.

However, Connor woke up in the middle of the night. The loud snores of Sinead had disturbed him. He sat up and pulled out his wand. He waved it at his backpack.

"Accio water bottle" He muttered sleepily.

A water tin for travelling jumped out of the backpack and zoomed in to Connor's hand. As he opened it a stared drinking the cool, clear liquid, he heard a load of muttering. He turned and saw Jessica lying not far from him. She seemed asleep but he could see that she was the one muttering. She was tossing and turning as well.

"Dad, come back," She was saying, "Don't leave me. Please. Dad."

Connor moved towards her as her thrashing was getting more erratic. Then he noticed her birthmark looked different. It was glowing red against her skin. Also her gold bangle was now bright red. He tried to look at it but it was so hot, he couldn't.

"Jessica, wake up babe," He called, "Come on, Jessie."

She stopped trashing and slowly opened her stunning green eyes.

"Dad?" She whimpered

"No Jess, Its Connor."

She woke up fully and stared in to his eyes. For the first time, Connor could see fear in her eyes. She then closed her eyes and touched her birthmark.

"You ok?"

"It was only a dream."

"But you're mark was glowing."

Instead of explaining everything, Jessica rolled over and ignored Connor. He shrugged and returned to his sleeping place. He may have just seen Jessica Potter's moment of weakness. But if she regularly had these dreams, why hadn't he noticed?

* * *

**Harry: My poor Jessie. I had know idea I still plague her dreams.**

**ravenclaw-scorceress29: Well you used to have bad nightmares like that, so you should've thought.**

**Harry: Am I coming in this adventure soon?**

**ravenclaw-scorceress29: Well, if the readers review you might.**

**Harry: Please please review this so you guys see more of me.**


	7. Harry's return

An auror for a daughter

Chapter 6

Harry's return

The next morning, Connor and Jessica woke and continued walking across the Australian outback. Sinead walked beside Jessica with Connor watching her carefully. He was also watching Jessica carefully. She was holding her wrist where the bangle sat. He wanted to ask her about it but knew he was going to get nothing from her. He didn't want to interfere more than she wanted him to. As they walked, she suddenly stopped. Connor looked at her and realised that she was glaring at something. He looked where she was looking and saw an old wizard snooping around. He spotted the dragon and pair of young wizards. He smirked and started walking towards them. Jessica withdrew her wand and a spell shot out of her wand and hit the wizard. He froze and fell backwards. Connor ran over and stood shocked.

"What did you do?" He gasped when she had caught up.

"It's just a full body lock," Jessica replied coldly, "This is Bruce Boiling. He's the man who tried to kill my mother and the Death Eater behind my father's death."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"What else? Kill him."

Connor stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't serious. She aimed her wand and looked at him warning him to move. He did as he was told and she released the killing curse on to the old Death Eater. The light in his eyes faded and Jessica took a heavy breath. Connor stood staring at the dead wizard at his feet then at Jessica. She turned and started walking away, now determined to find Malfoy. Sinead faithfully followed her but Connor apparated in front of the Potter Witch.

"I can't believe you did that!" He snapped.

"It is part of our mission, Radley," She replied, "It's vengeance for my mother, siblings and my father."

"Jess, killing these Death Eaters won't bring your father back. He's dead. You can't do anything about it. I know it hurts, but you've got to move on. I know that you're not getting any comfort from this."

She glared at him harshly.

"Have you ever lost someone? No, I didn't think so. I have nothing in my life. Even my friends can't help me. My life is for destroying all Death Eaters now. This is why I didn't want you coming. Every time I love someone, they are killed. I can't let that happen to you Connor."

She suddenly started crying. Connor then put his arms around her and held her close even though she tried to wriggle out. She immediately started sobbing hard. She had just told him she loved him and was now scared that she would loose him to a Death Eater. Suddenly there was a loud cackle. They turned and saw a wizard ahead of them with silver blonde hair and a snake headed cane.

"What a touching scene!" Draco Malfoy chuckled, "Jessica Potter has turned soft. Just the thing that caused her Daddy's downfall."

"You'll pay for what you did to my family, Malfoy!" Jessica shouted, "I will kill you!"

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at him.

"Petrif-" She called

Suddenly she felt tight ropes around her body. She was trapped and her wand fell to the ground. Connor went to grab it but was put under the Petrificus Totalus spell and lay on the ground next to Jessica. Sinead went to attack him but he put a very powerful stunning charm on her. Malfoy got very close to the terrified witch as she tried to struggle free. But the more she struggled, the tighter the ropes became.

"No, Jessica Rachel Potter, **I **will kill you. I've studied you duelling techniques from Hogwarts and I knew what spell you were going to use. Now let me reunite you with your worthless father.

Jessica's eyes widened as she watched with horror as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Connor was desperate to save her but he was frozen. He felt tears wanting to escape.

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy shouted.

The green light lit up the sky. Connor couldn't watch. Once the light had died away, he was amazed to see Jessica was still alive. Malfoy was horrified and Jessica was confused. What had happened? Suddenly Connor saw that Jessica birthmark was glowing gold, not red like before. The bangle suddenly shattered off her arm. Malfoy looked to his left and froze. Not by a spell but by pure fear. There standing with his wand out was a wizard who looked familiar. Jessica knew instantly who it was by the feeling in her birthmark.

"FATHER!" She screamed.

**THE** Harry Potter was alive. But it was impossible. But there he stood with his rounded glasses, bright green eyes and the famous lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. He disapparated and apparated directly between his enemy and daughter. Without saying anything, he raised his wand and the green light shot out of his wand and killed his old rival. Connor felt the heat and movement return to his body and Jessica was able to wrap her arms around her father. Connor stood watching carefully with Sinead next to him. Jessica came out of the hug with her father and looked in to his glasses. He cupped his daughter's face and smiled at her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, "Everyone, including me, thought you were dead."

"I've been hiding," He explained, "I had to otherwise those three Death Eaters would have found me. That's why I hid from you too. Only Professor McGonagall knew."

"I'm just glad you came back."

Jessica introduced him to Connor and told Connor she meant it when she said she loved him. He returned the words and they kissed. Harry stood watching until it was time to jump on Sinead and fly home. The young wizard told him about what had been happening.

Jessica's P.O.V

Well that's how it sort of ends. After we returned home, everyone was amazed to see my father alive and well. He took the job of Hogwarts Headmaster and I became DADA teacher. Connor and I made a home for ourselves. The last I heard of Sinead was that she found a mate and is watching over her first ever dragon egg. I have to explain about the bangle and my birthmark. My birthmark is special and is unique to me only out of all my father's children. That is because my birthmark has connections to my father's scar. I can feel danger, especially towards him, like his scar. When my mark glowed red when I had that nightmare, it was because I was remembering the day I thought he had died. This is where the bangle comes in. I found it after I left Hogwarts. I put it on and I couldn't get it off. There was some sort of charm on it to prevent it from coming off. It caused me to have nightmares and my birthmark to burn, whilst burning itself. When my father returned, I knew he had cause my birthmark turned gold and that caused the bangle to come off. It glow gold because of my father's love for me.

The End

* * *

**ravenclaw-scorceress29: I've finally finished! I'm very sorryfor taking so long with this update...**

**Harry: But she's very lazy.**

**ravenclaw-scorceress29: OI! Cheeky Potter!**

**Harry: Only kidding. She just had to take a break and concentrate on college. Thank you in advance for reveiws**

**Both: Bye!**


End file.
